Inevitable Tide
by Buoyant-Pesky
Summary: During a seemingly normal robbery Rem, daughter of Wonder Woman, gets shoved into the future. The previous league she's known gone, she finds a new one in its place. Struggling to find a way back she tries to avoid a suitor and a man she hoped dead.
1. Chapter One

**Inevitable Tide**

Characters:

Remille Prince (Macaw)

Diana Prince (Wonder Woman)

Rex Stewart (War Hawk)

Terry McGinnis (Batman)

Virgil Hawkins (Static Shock)

Bruce Wayne (oldBatman)

_**Summary:**__ During a seemingly normal robbery Rem, daughter of Wonder Woman, gets shoved into the future. The previous league she's known gone, she finds a new one in its place. Struggling to find a way back, she tries to avoid crazy suitors, and a man she had hoped not to see alive still._

**Chapter One**

Engine roaring; the bike tore across the highway and roamed through traffic, occasionally receiving honks and fingers. Every time she would contemplate slowing her pace she would be reminded by her beeping and vibrating phone that she was really needed. Finally her exit loomed ahead and taken by surprise she pushed her little blue Softtail to the side toward the slow lane. Shoving herself in the tight space she ignored the horn and veered on the ramp occasionally running in the grass.

She had been at home typing up an essay when she had received the tell-tale text with one simple broken up phrase. _Tanner Museum- Rob-now_. Instantaneously Remille had snapped her laptop shut and changed before leaping on her bike and revving away. Her helmet sat tight on her head and displaced her mane of hair that flew behind her like a flag.

The red brick immediately stood out against the cool metal surrounding it. In small, unassuming letters 'Tanner Museum' sat above the ornate doors. Although it usually retained the calm and dull appearance the flickering lights from the cop cars disturbed the aura about it.

Remille drove her bike through the tape and ignored the shouting orders from the officers. She took off her helmet and shook out her hair before wrangling it up in a tail.

One take at her two-piece spandex suit and the cops left her alone. He royal blue suit had double yellow stripes extending down to her light blue boots. Through the crowd of police blue Remille recognized her mother's suit in seconds. Wonder Woman, in the time she had been away from the island, had become famous. The only way anyone recognized Remille was beside her mother.

Remille Prince was Macaw, official league member and daughter to Diana; or as many more knew, Wonder Woman. Her mother really was a wonder. Although she was graying and gaining crow's feet she still wore her revealing suit. Men still salivated over her, and much to her disapproval, had posters in teenage boy's rooms.

Not as busty as her mother, not that she wanted to be, she covered more. She wore a top that sat above her belly button and had a neckline that dove low enough to show a vague amount of cleavage.

Rem shoved passed a cop demanding her id and walked up to her mother. "Robbery?"

"Yeah!" Her mom frowned and turned in the direction of her daughter. "That you're bike."

Spinning around she saw a cop lead the bike away. "Hey!" The man spun and she placed her hands on her hips. "That's mine! I'm with the Justice League, so just get your hands off it! That's right…back away buddy."

Satisfied she wasn't losing her bike she turned back to her mom. "Really these idiots have seen me how many times?"

"Give them some slack, they're just men." Her mother quirked her lip up her lip slightly; in work mode did little more. "Robbery, silent alarms caught the buggar. Nobody entered yet. Chief says cameras caught them smashing in a back wall."

"A super, that's why nobody's rushed in," Remille smirked crunching her fist in her hand. "We can handle this."

Her mother gave a genuine smile. "Want fly to the entrance."

Rem frowned unhappy her mom was bringing up the situation again. She could jump up pretty high but for whatever reason gravity always caught up with her and sent her hurtling back to the ground.

"Much appreciated mommy dearest. I'll get the back and meet up with you in the middle." She kicked off the ground and leapt clear over the building to the smashed end side. She crept carefully over the bricks and rubble. All seemed quiet but she knew trouble had a funny way of rearing its head at the worst of times.

The plaster still clouded her vision and she waved the cloud trying to dislodge some from her way. Something crunched under her boots but she didn't stop to see what it was. She continued on passing up a hallway with an illuminating bathroom sign hanging outward.

She continued onward and located the pre-historical room filled with the bones of creatures long gone. She only stayed in the room a second, studying the shadows and scanned the area. She heard nothing but the sound of her own breath. Continuing she wandered by a room labeled Native American artifacts.

Dull clay pots painted earthly colors, and sticks with pointed ends met her and she casually scanned the room before continuing onward through the adjacent room. There was a mural of a village on the wall; making it PG they had painted shirts on the women. She continued on casually glancing at the unfamiliar faces staring back as a sense of dread rose steadily in her.

She spun back around catching a flitting shadow. Leaping up in the air she flipped and landed a few feet in front of the intruder. Seeing their exit blocked they squealed to a stop landing toe to toe with the girl.

"Hello," Rem told him keeping a relaxed face. "The museums closed now, you can try again in the morning."

The man stood a head taller but he was gangly and thin. His arms however seemed to hang unnaturally off him. "I was just looking for something." He told her, a dangerous smile played on his lips and she had just a hint of time before leaping out of the way.

His hand molded instantly into a hammer and he swung it growling when it missed. His left hand changed as well into a ball ending in sharp spikes. He smiled. "There's someone interested in meeting you."

"As flattered as I am…" Rem began but stopped as she ducked forward nearly receiving a close haircut. "…Tell them I don't do blind dates."

"I'm afraid he isn't going to accept that answer." The man snapped stretching his hand out and wrapping it around her waist. He snapped his arm back rolling her and tangling her in his expansive arms. "Now will you keep still?"

He squeezed tighter compressing her ribs. Casually watching her squirm and kick at the air he smirked finding her strain humorous. He squeezed tighter making her scream in the pain.

She managed to plant her feet on the ground and throwing her weight forward, launched the lanky man in the air. She jerked back and yanked out of his grasp. She watched his arms unravel from around her and him land on table full of old looking, expensive pottery.

The man crawled up through the shards of the clay and ignored the cracking of the already broken table. He stood up and his brows curved dangerously down. "I'm being paid a large amount to bring back a little girl. You are coming back with me whether you like it or not."

"Sorry I don't follow instructions well. Especially by someone who is attacking me." Rem lowered her hand and fingered her belt.

The man growled throwing his am back and catching a hold of a glass display and threw it forward. Rem ducked down and it landed a few feet away from her landing on the ground and cascading glass everywhere. Rem tugged her hand away from her belt knowing there would be nothing there to help her from the rebounding glass. She ducked her head down and covered it with her bare arms. She felt the glass bite into her skin and bit her lip not wanting to satisfy him again by screaming. Although it was merely spandex her suit withheld the barrage of shards protecting the rest of her body.

Finally the glass stopped showering her. Before she could prepare herself however, the man's arms wrapped around her and tugged her backward, knocking her off balance. Before she could wrestle her arms free they wound tighter his hand snaking down and wrapping around her legs. His second hand bent down and pressed the center of his weird metallic belt. A light beamed out from it and formed a swirling light a few feet away from her.

He stepped forward and shoved her through. She anticipated to hit something hard but she rushed through. Although a force tugged her through the man's arm kept her anchored to the world behind her. He began unwinding his arms first allowing her feet to dangle. Then released her arm. Before she was dragged completely in she recognized her mother rushing toward the lanky man. She fought the force trying to propel herself out, but being flight impaired she only pushed a fraction forward before she was dragged back hurtling through the portal.

-Justice League-

An eerie full moon illuminated the busy night. On the bank's roof next to the copter pad, a man hunched, his hands resting crossed on his thighs. He was covered in armor; his wings even made from a harder metal.

He threw out his wings and positioned them in front of him blocking the cool fall breeze.

"Can it get any duller?" It appeared he was talking to no one but seconds later static was heard over a head set hidden in his helmet.

"_Look, I'm not having any fun either but a threat was written that we can't ignore_." Terry McGinnis, the replacement Batman, told his friend. "_Besides Hawk, they're some nice women wondering around the streets on your end of the city. I just have drunken homeless men_."

War Hawk, or Rex Stewart as he was formally known as, grinned and rose up glancing down. "Would Dana be happy if she heard that?"

There was a burst of static as Terry half chuckled. "_I don't respond to her, I can say and do what I please_." Then a second later. "_Just don't tell her I said that."_

"_How assertive Mr. Bigshot_." Virgil Hawkins, or Static Shock as he was called in his suit, chuckled. Through the link they heard him drop a heay metal object.

Rex chuckled. "Like you can say much, you're wife orders you around much worse."

"_Tell you what bird boy_," The veteran chuckled. "_When you find a girl I'll return the observation; unless you prefer guys."_

"That may be ok for others, but I prefer a girl."

Gotham loomed beneath him. The bright lights from clubs vibrant and eye catching, and the rotund monorail extended off into the horizon where it would meet up with another city, state, or nation.

Even with the huge leaps in technology he had been dating with no success. Digitally dating did little, and while actual dates were fun, he often found that she contained few traits he favored.

"Believe me thought…I'm looking." Rex yawned and leaned back on his heels. "I'm only twenty five though and it's not immediately important for me to find someone. Besides the perfect girl isn't going to fall from the sky."

Right as he uttered the final syllable a bright light exploded from behind him. He rose to full height shifting his wings to block the blaze.

"Guys, things just got interesting." He ground out as the wind picked up pushing against him.

"_On our way_." Terry told him curtly.

Rex didn't respond, just fought to keep his feet firmer on the ground. He began finding himself slipping; pushing loose some of the stone and cracking a few as his feet, still dug down, dragged back.

Squinting into the light he thought he saw something falling though. Finally it popped through the vortex and landed on the ground with an 'oomph' as the light behind her began to close up.

Last second a lanky man popped out landing on his feet behind the winded girl. Not even looking around he chuckled drawing the downed female up by her hair. "Told you I would get you; almost got trapped in your dumb time however. Your mom's a serious bitch."

The girl whipped her hand to her belt and withdrew a cylinder pushing a button it extended metal rods on either side. Twisting the metal staff upward she caught the man's jaw and savagely pounded the staff against it making him fall and spit out blood and teeth.

She stood up tenderly tying her hair back in a loose tail. She glanced around finally catching sight of Rex standing a few feet away.

"Where the hell am I?" She asked herself.

The lanky man groaned, "Gotham." He then covered his mouth with his hand attempting to stop the fresh flow of blood.

She expertly twirled her staff and landed one end lightly on her shoulder. "I've been to Gotham before idiot, but it certainly didn't look like this." Lifting her head she glanced curiously at Rex. "And who are you?"

"War Hawk, I'm with the Justice League." He finally found his tongue and let his eyes rise above her neck to find even her face was beautiful; framed by long black hair. Her blue eyes radiated caution.

Her face calmed however at the mention of the league. "I haven't seen you around the station."

Rex repeated her statement in his head trying to catch the meaning. Growing up his mother had talked about the expansive space station furnished by his own boss. But that had been around a good twenty years back.

"The stations gone." He finally said.

Her eyes widened. "Just last week I visited Shayera up there and sparred."

Rex shrugged. "Hawk Girl's been dead a good eight years and the station blew twenty years ago."

The staff twirled and landed hard on the lanky man's back. He cried out while she crouched down and her lips slanted dangerously. "Where the hell did you take me rubber boy?"

"Hawk!" Static Shock called descending and dropping off his metal disc. The purple electricity still radiated off him. "What's going on? I saw the light!"

Terry landed on the pad the flames from his thrusters extinguishing. He threw a look at the two before turning to Rex and asking a loud. "Who are they?" He watched as she continued to whack the man with her staff.

Rocking on his heels Rex turned his body toward his friend. "I think she's from the past."

Virgil gawfed but Rex shook his head.

"No, she still thought Batsy's station was up and running. She mentioned sparring with my mom; even used her formal name too."

Thinning his eyes into slits Terry frowned. "What do you think?" He asked their leader. Although he didn't join them for outings and butt kicking's he was still a vital member.

"_What's her name?_" The infamous Bruce Wayne, of Wayne Industries asked his voice dark and thoughtful.

Virgil responded quicker. "Got it." He walked closer allowing the purple haze around him to go down. She noticed the slow purposeful motion and looked up finally noticing the newcomers.

"You have a name?" Virgil asked.

She gave them a careful glance before shifting weight to one hip and saying, "Macaw." She held out her staff and pressed in a button and the two sides snapped back in. She stuffed it in her belt and locked it in with a click.

"_No,_" Wayne audibly frowned. "_Her real name, the one her parents gave her_."

Virgil rephrased the question. "What's your real name?"

A frown returned to her face and she cocked her head. "Why do you need to know? Anyways I don't feel comfortable-''

"Remille." The lanky man grinned a broken smile rising his head from the concrete. "Her name is Remille."

He started to crawl to his feet but she delivered a round house kick to his stomach doubling him over again. "How the hell do you even know that?" She demanded shrilly.

The man groaned. "My employer told me."

"Well you can tell your employer to stuff it. If he really wanted to meet me then he could have stopped by himself so I could have met him personally."

There was a burst of static and their boss the famous Bruce Wayne hurriedly spoke. "_Invite her to the cave. Tell her everything will be explained. Just don't mention my name._"

Terry scowled but made the offer. "Here, we'll take you to the league's headquarters. The idiot's been wacked around enough."

"Really?" She questioned. "Let him go? He attacked me at the Tanner, he pushed me in some…swirling light, and bruised my ribs…the little bastard."

"The Tanner?" Rex asked confused.

Rem sighed. "The museum, over in Manhattan. It's one of the oldest buildings there."

Terry shook his head. "That was torn down years ago."

Jerking her glance back at the lanky man she growled, and stepped on his back careful to only bruise some ribs. "Where am I?"

He inhaled quickly at the pressure, when she released some he gasped. "I told you, Gotham."

"Let me rephrase the question. I was in 2010; where am I now?" She dug her toe down and was satisfied when she heard a quiet crunch.

He screamed and panted, "2039."

"So you shoved me thirty years in the future?" She frowned.

"Technically it's twenty nine." He grunted.

She leaned down still balanced on his squirming body. "I was rounding up you jack hole. I know how to subtract perfectly well."

Remille looked up as someone placed a hand on her arm. War Hawk gripped it hard drawing attention away from the injured villain. "He can't help you get back, and beating him to death certainly won't either."

She calmed. "Sorry, I'm usually in control of my emotions…"

Rex shrugged. "It happens to the best of us."

"Where are the headquarters?" she asked clearing her throat. "Are we flying?"

"Only way to get there." Terry grunted.

She cleared her throat. "Well I can't…so what's the procedure now."

Virgil smirked. "Hawk, give her a ride." He motioned Terry up in the sky. "Were taking off now. I'll meet you there."

The two left before any could raise complaints. Rex and Rem were left on the roof. The figure on the ground was now still, but Rem didn't care; she had bigger issues.

"I certainly hope they don't mean carry." She frowned and crossed her arms wincing as they made contact. She jerked them apart and raised her arms; noticing for the first time that there was still glass embedded in them.

"I'm going to have to…you need to be looked at and I'm afraid a cab won't take us there quickly enough." He shrugged.

Rem sighed, "Fine but touch anything inappropriate and I'm pounding you."

"I won't touch you anywhere inappropriate."

"Better not…" She growled.

(A/N- Hey thank you so much for reading. I actually took a lot of time to plan this story out and appreciate the time that you took to read it. If you made it to the end and enjoyed it then please press the review button and review my story. Good or bad give me your opinion my goal is to improve and become a better writer so I'll appreciate the input that you give. I actually have chapter 1-3 written so I'll just drop in a chapter every two weeks. =D So I can catch up and finish on 4. Thanks again!)


	2. Chapter Two

**Inevitable Tide**

**Chapter 2**

Weathered hands held a first aid kit and placed it on the fine mahogany table. Wayne gave the girl a tense order to sit as he yanked out items and positioned them on the table.

Upon arrival Remille was not pleased to find the Bat Cave her destination. She was even more disappointed to find that someone hadn't done off with Batman during his vigilante days.

She sat and the elder yanked out tweezers from the kit. "It will hurt…I won't lie."

"Can't be any worse than when they entered," she shrugged bearing his company.

He shifted on his glasses and raised the tweezers to her arms. Squinting he began plucking shards of glass from her arm. Rem took it well only wincing occasionally.

Across the hall, in the sitting room, Rex sprawled out on an apricot love seat with a mauve design and lion paws holding the heavy thing up. He looked out of place in his armor on the fine antique seat. Terry sat in a comfy recliner his mask off and his limbs hanging off the chair.

Virgil, straddling one of the wooden chairs from the dining set smirked at Rex as he stripped off his armor and lifted his shirt to expose a bruise purpling.

"Seems you had a fun flight…" He fingered the harp shape engraved through the wood catching the winged man's eyes as his head rose.

Rex frowned, his gaze cold enough to freeze his elder. "Oh yeah! It was great… I accidentally got my hands too close to her chest and next thing I knew I had an elbow in my stomach. I almost dropped her…"

Terry draped his hands over his heads and yawned. "Well since we have a woman in our lives we figured it would be safest to let you handle the girl. We would hate to offend anyone now would we?"

"That didn't mean you had to leave me alone with her. And don't think I don't know what you're up too." Rex dumped his armor on the ground and scraped his half pulled up undershirt across his forehead exposing a hard chest beneath.

Pushing his dreads off his neck Virgil placed his hand mockingly over his heart. "No? Us planning something? Never!"

"Sweet as it seems, it really isn't. I know what type I like and she certainly doesn't fit the book." Rex continued ignoring him and pushing forward with his argument.

"How do you even know what type you like? The last few dates you went on were duds, and you only find a girl through technology, sometimes they're right in front of your face and you just ignore them." Terry told his friend sitting forward. He dragged the pillow out and fluffed it before putting it where the small of his back would rest.

Rex leaned forward pointing a finger first at Terry then at Virgil. "Look…both of you, I don't see wings and a diaper on you so quit it."

"Hhmm?" Vigil glance confused at him trying to figure out what the metaphor meant.

"He means cupid; the baby who sends arrows of love." He sighed and turned his attention back to the winged man. "Anyways we were just trying to help man."

Virgil smirked again. "Yeah Rex. Besides she seems nice."

"Yeah she's a cupcake…" Rex growled exposing his bruise again. "She bruised me…through my armor."

Terry shrugged. "You don't want a damsel either."

"Last time I'll say it. Butt out! I can handle my own love life." Rex frowned leaning back into the cushion. His head darted to the dining room when he heard the female yelp. Instinctively he leapt to his feet. When he realized all was fine he sighed and rested again.

Eyebrows raised Terry smirked. "Right and you don't care about her?"

"Hey I'm the one who saw her come through, and who carried her back…I have a right to be worried. But that's where it ends." He frowned shutting his eyes and letting his head lean back.

Virgil and Terry didn't say a thing, just exchanged a glance and left the room to see how their time traveler was faring.

Despite an ill temper and a few mending wounds she was fine. Stitches were being sewn in and her bruised ribs were bandaged and restrained. She was handling the pain very well; the yelp from the first intrusion from the needle.

She gave the two league members a glance and smiled. It looked odd against the grimace set in her eyes. "So I know who my knight is; but I don't know who you are."

"I'm Static Shock, otherwise known as Virgil." He slapped Terry on the back. "And this gangly fellow is Terry McGinnis, Gotham's current Batman."

Remille chuckled, a genuine light coming to her eyes. "Where'd you find him Wayne?" She asked as he cut the last of the thread and set everything back down on the table.

He retrieved a set of gauze from his bag and began winding the bandage around her wounds. "He found me." He tersely told her. "You cannot do anything strenuous for a few days. Knowing you're mother however and her rate of healing I'd only give a few days for it to heal and I wouldn't expect you to have any scars."

"Who is your mother?" Terry asked.

"You knew her as Wonder Woman." Rem responded.

"Diana being an Amazon had a quick rate of healing. Remille being half would probably be at a slower rate but quick none the less." Wayne told his student.

Virgil's jaw dropped. "No way Wonder Woman. I thought that Amazons hated men."

"Yeah!" Terry agreed. "How did any guy catch her?"

Rem's face dangerously hardened. "Nobody caught her. She isn't a fish you know. Anyways, why is it so amazing? She is a woman and it's a natural thing for women to do."

Bruce's eyes remained hooded as he wrapped the gauze around slowly and tightly. When he was content there was enough to protect her upper arm he continued to the other. "She's right. It's rude to speak of anyone in that fashion; especially an Amazon. Besides you forget that you're disrespecting Wonder Woman in front of her Amazon daughter."

Raising his hand apologetically Terry gave a curt, "sorry." Running his hands through his hair he examined the girl. "Anyways, who is your father?"

"I don't have one…she never married…" Rem glanced away and jerked her arm away when she was sure Bruce was done.

Cocking an eyebrow Terry frowned. "Ok, sorry. We were just kidding."

Drawn in by the drama Rex's bulky form appeared through the door way assessing the situation with guarded eyes. He smirked after catching sight of the fuming girl and the retreating Terry. Catching Terry's gaze he gave a knowing look. "Everything ok in here?"

"I don't need you to rush to my aid." Rem snapped rubbing her arm and testing her bandage.

Rex's attitude cooled and he poked an unsavory finger from behind his back. "Look, Princess, I didn't rush over here to help you. I don't know what your mom taught you about men but you really need to relax."

"Relax?" Rem got to her feet and crossed her arms. "I've been thrown; yes thrown, into the future, manhandled, and I don't know where my mother is; much less the location of the island. You really want me to relax?"

Mirroring her, Rex crossed his arms too. "It was an accident. Believe me; I've met more pleasant women before, in which I may have done it on purpose."

Bruce frowned and rose from his seat. Ace jerked up from his position under the table crawling through the legs of the chair to sit at the heels of his master. His eye jerking toward Remille, who absentmindedly dipped her hand down scratched behind his ear gaining a bit of thumping from his hind leg.

"Seeing that we're all going to be together until we figure this little mystery out I suggest that you…" He threw everyone a look. "…_all_ of you start behaving."

Rem nodded her head but didn't look up at the man. She put all her attention on Ace wrapping her hand around to scratch the other side of his head.

Accustomed to answering to Wayne he gave a terse 'yeah.' He threw a last look at the girl bent over Bruce's big dog. As if sensing that she was being watched Rem turned her head and poked her tongue out of her mouth. Rex stuck out his in response when he was sure Bruce wasn't watching.

"Due to the storm outside," Wayne gestured to the rain pelting against his windows. "I've made up rooms for you."

Virgil frowned. "You certainly don't mean us right? I am more than capable of getting home safely. Besides my wife will have my skin if I don't come home."

"Yes I mean you, all of you. I called your wife." He dipped his head toward Virgil and toward Terry afterward. "…and your mom as well, to inform them that I rented a hotel room for you.

The room remained quiet until Rex 'harrumphed,' crossed his arms, and leaned up against the wall. "Who are you going to call for me? My mommy and daddy aren't around to pick up the phone." He dangled an empty ring finger obnoxiously. "And not hitched either."

"Who would want to get stuck with you?" Remille snorted, rising from her squatting position.

Rex frowned. "There has been no shortage of women; I'll have you know."

"Not the point." Bruce interrupted. "You will stay tonight. If you can recall, Ms. Prince just joined us after being attacked. Although this location is secure, it's much better having you three around."

Remille squared her shoulders. "I can handle myself. I don't need the knight, or any of them protecting me."

Bruce chuckled and patted her arm. "I 'm sure you can, after all your mother is a 'wonder,' but tonight I would still feel better if they just stayed for tonight."

Sighing he rose from his seat and tapped loudly on the ground to alert Ace. "Rooms are up the stairs and on the left. Names are on the doors and everyone needs to stay separated by gender."

Rem laughed and walked past heading for the stairs. "Oh please, one of them needs to get over their bruise first." She was gone before Rex could counter.

"So when is the wedding?" Virgil cracked.

Rex growled. "I'll kill her before I even dream of such a thing."

"Let's not kill anyone tonight." Bruce muttered glancing at his watch. "Well it's five in the morning and I would preferably like to get some sleep."

Master and dog left the room hobbling down the hall.

"I find them both obnoxious." Rex scowled pushing his hand through his hair.

"I believe they're related." Terry pulled out a chair and straddled it.

Virgil chuckled. "Related, the air around them is so thick I could cut into it."

"Which only further proves my point, besides when have you seen him chuckle so many times; let alone crack a smile." Terry crossed his arms in front of him. "He's protecting by being kind, trying to understand, and even separating us. When's the last time he's threatened us from getting near a girl?"

"Same eye color too." Rex nodded.

Leaning forward Virgil smirked. "What color are her eyes."

Rex paused to think. "They're a very pleasant blue with specks of sea green. If she gets mad they turn cloudy." He looked up from his thoughts and frowned. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason." Virgil smothered his grin and went back to the issue at hand. "Ok so maybe they might be, but I'm still skeptical as how Bruce's unknown daughter came to Gotham present day…well for us at least…right in front of us?"

"Not sure, but I hope it isn't anything too crazy." Rex sighed. "I'd like a break from all this crazy stuff."

Virgil chuckled. "Us avoid anything crazy? Crazy drives at us full speed. I've never known anything normal to occur in my life."

Rex shrugged, a wing twitching up with the movement. "Still would be nice."

Silence reigned over for a while. Virgil looked absently at the painted walls while tracing the harp shape in the chair he was straddling. Terry turned his attention to pelting rain and purple lighting outside. Rex tapped at the table, intent on digging a hole in the wood.

Rex impatiently sighed, breaking up the silence. His gaze began to rove around the room. "You think Wayne has some beer around the place? I certainly could use one about now."

"Me too." Virgil shifted in his seat his eyes shifting past the cabinets holding fine china and locking on the door to the kitchen. "This is Bruce were talking about though, he should have some in the fridge."

Rex pushed out of the chair not caring to put it back in the proper place and tested the knob on the door. It easily turned opening the door and revealing the expansive kitchen with all of its clean metallic appliances. It wasn't hard to locate a somewhat battered fridge in the corner.

"Jackpot." Rex cracked a smile as he reached in and yanked out a dark long neck bottle. He took a look at the label and whistled his approval. "The good stuff too."

Virgil nodded a grin slicing his face. "Then don't hog it all." He held out his hand, receiving the bottle. He ran a finger unevenly along the bottle disrupted the condensation growing on the glass.

The door shut hard, the bottles clanging at impact. Terry, after glancing around the kitchen at the glossy shine, spun around and watched the two men pop the top off and take a drink.

"What about me?" He demanded his voice going up a pitch at the end of the phrase. "You're not going to leave me out."

Rex shook the bottle mockingly. "Well let's see your license then kiddo, because I don't think you're of age."

"Oh come off it!" Terry griped reaching around and opening the fridge.

(A/N: Hey thanks for the reviews. It made me happy that someone found worth in the first chapter. For those who found it I know you're expecting more of bruce and wonderwoman but I am easing into this story. Thanks again. If you made it to the end of this chapter press the review button and give me any opinion!)


	3. Chapter Three

**Inevitable Tide**

**Chapter 3**

Foster Spurn or 'Hex' as he preferred it limped into the warehouse watching the chained dogs cautiously. He leapt back as the dog growled and snapped his jaw in his direction sending saliva on the concrete. The large dark dog continued to yank at the end of his chain until an employee with a gun threatened the animal with a dark tone.

He continued past crates of guns and men wearing weapons strapped on backs and bulging from their pockets. Despite the fact he chose this line of work he never did like the heavy atmosphere his employers usually carried at their headquarters.

In the corner of the building an office sat. It was looked like any typical office except the windows had been tinted save a clear hole where the panel could slide out and a high powered weapon could poke out.

Before knocking Foster felt his loose jaw and the tender teeth. The bitch had done some serious damage to him. If he didn't have a super high metabolism he would have bled to death on that roof. But thanks to a large amount of hydrogen peroxide and gauze he felt somewhat revived from the multiple blows.

He didn't linger on the pain knowing full well his employer would rip out his throat anyways. That was the threat in this line of work. Failure was not accepted well. He had more than a few competitors in the business disappear and reappear in curious situations and body bags.

Finally he took a deep breath and knocked. After a course 'come in' he twisted the knob and entered shutting the door quietly behind him.

The Domineer, in charge of the third biggest underground weaponry, sat with his back to the lanky man. He appeared bland in color due to the holographic screen circled around him, and the monochromatic color scheme he seemed to prefer.

"You come alone?" His shoulders visibly rose with tension. His broad form seemed to take up the entire office space. "Do you have the girl?"

Foster struggled back his fear, and kept a calm expression on his face. "No, when I came through after her she became enraged, and proceeded to attack me."

Instead of anger the shadowed man chucked. "That's Remille for you." He remained quiet for a little while before speaking up again. "Do you know where she escaped to?"

"No." Foster said slowly, careful to word correctly. "She left with the new league, after they were alerted by the light."

Domineer chuckled. "She always manages to make life a challenge.

"I'll have to start up the search again for the original Batsey if I find him it'll be a sure lead to her location."

Foster spun around quickly agreeing to the order put out by his employer. His hand was on the knob in a matter of seconds when the Domineer halted him.

"Oh and Foster." The elastic man frowned and turned around.

He never noticed the bulky Domineer spin his chair around a thin gun in his hand. In one motion he shot at his previous employee catching the man in the shoulder.

Foster stumbled back a hand flying to his wound.

"I don't like failures." Before the lanky man could dodge he shot another bullet off hitting him square in the heart. The man fell to his knees and promptly to his face where a pool of blood formed beneath the body.

The Domineer scoffed and spun his chair around to face the screen. He pressed down the intercom button. "Someone clean up this mess please." He calmly ordered and released the button.

-Justice League-

The percussion of the rain echoed through the sleepily waking Gotham. Streetlights were starting to go out and the drone of engines escalated. Despite the sky brightening in veins of purple lightning the darkness still hung in the gloom of the clouds.

Tucked on a dip of Bruce Wayne's roof Rem sat curled up with her arms circling her legs. Sleep had successfully avoided her, after she found shutting her eyes only gave her clear images of everything, and most importantly, everyone she had left behind. Meaning everyone she could have picked up the phone to call and vent her emotions on wouldn't understand the situation, would be too old to relate, or may even be dead. Meaning years of homework, tests, and exams were erased and if she wished to continue schooling she would have to start a scratch. Meaning money earned from her tiring jobs had long since been claimed by the state.

Thoughts kept bombarding her internally while she was pelted with precipitation externally with only denim, socks, and a thin, zip-up hoodie to protect her. Although protected from the wind by the angle of the roof, it did little to comfort her from the chill.

Not that she wanted comfort. She had received far too much of it. Coming here she had been babied, pushed to nourish herself, bandaged with a soft hand that hadn't appeared to care too much before, and given an ill-fitting comfortable bed.

From its low position in the sky, the sun rose higher before her, pushing through the clouds and offering a ray of warmth. The clouds began their slow retreat starting by calming the downfall it was sending. She stood from her position stretching out her stiff limbs, but careful to watch her footing.

She braced herself against the shingles before kicking off and landing in a splat on the grounds behind the mansion. Around her flowers beamed and trees stretched upward as dictated by the cuts previously made on branches.

She had managed to land in a section housing marigolds displacing mud and uprooting a few of the blooms.

After a quick audible apology she patted down the ground and best corrected the disturbed flowers. Content they were as perfect as she could make them, she continued through the garden up to the back door of the expansive building.

Although unnecessary, she scratched the bottom of her feet along the mat, still leaving a trail of mud up to her midsection. After jimmying the lock she turned the knob and entered a well lit sitting room; and a mess of chaos.

"If you idiots hadn't gotten drunk you could have heard where she went." Bruce's growl seemed to be coming through the closed double doors.

Whoever responded didn't seem too pleased. "We did not get drunk; we just had a few cold beers. Besides I didn't stay here to babysit."

"No maybe not but you did stay here to make sure no trouble came to her." Bruce growled back.

Rem sighed and rubbed her temple before crossing the room and shifting the doors open. Four pairs of eyes immediately shifted toward her.

She imagined she didn't appear to look too good based off of the assessing glances she received. Not that she thought that she was too beautiful at the given moment. She didn't even feel the part. Exhaustion, and a chill bit at her, along with the annoying prick of hunger pain.

"And where have you been?" Bruce bit, obviously anxious to cross the space, but careful to keep the distance between them.

Rem shrugged nonchalantly squeezing out her tail. "Outside."

Finally he couldn't hold it in. Bruce crossed the space and grabbed her hand taking in the clammy feel. His hand grazed her forehead and leapt it back. "For how long? You're burning up."

She shrugged again taking a defensive position. "I couldn't sleep, and I like sitting on roofs."

"While it's storming?" Bruce demanded. He ignored her pose and shifted up her sleeve taking a glance at the bandages. A disapproving look crossed his face when he found them soaked. "What made you think that was a smart decision?"

"I wanted to think." She dragged back her arm and shoved down the sleeve. "Look I don't need you to fawn over me, I'm fine."

Bruce ignored her. "Go upstairs and take a hot shower. I'll be up later to re-bandage that arm." When she didn't respond he frowned and ground out. "Now."

Too tired to argue she went upstairs shoving past the other three not glancing back. The four watched her retreating figure until she disappeared.

"Make sure she got there Terry." Bruce ordered. Not bothering to see whether or not the kid had left yet he threaded his hands in his hair and shut his eyes. "Damn child, spending the night on the roof. She could have gotten hyperthermia."

"Daughters," Virgil smiled. "They tend to test you."

Not moving from his position Bruce sighed. "Unfortunately true." He ground. "She's far too much like her mother. I swear she was just as bull headed and-''

His arms shifted away from his head and he turned around to look at the two. Virgil stood shifting his weight to one leg and grinning.

"That obvious?" He sighed shifting down into a chair.

"Wasn't sure until we talked it over last night, but there have been some obvious signs." Virgil rested his hand on the elders shoulder.

Rex remained where he was but offered a kind look. "She doesn't seem too keen on being here, with you."

"That's all my fault." Bruce muttered. "I realized Dianna was pregnant and that she was scared; Amazons don't normally have to go through that. But I never grew up with a family. I wasn't 'daddy' material. I'm still not. So I told her I couldn't be a part of it."

Even though Dianna hated me I still received an email annually with pictures. I watched her grow up through them, still have them stored somewhere. Dianna quit contacting me when Remille disappeared. I haven't a clue where she is now."

Virgil shrugged offering a smile. "It doesn't matter what happened in the past. All that matters is that you can be here for her, now."

Bruce looked up and gave the man a genuine smile, then seemed to find himself again and the cold mask slipped again in place. "I need to get the kit and some Tylenol." He pushed up and hobbled toward the dining room.

-Justice League-

Hair spilled into her face as she ducked her head down and rubbed the towel around scattering her hair. The warmth of the shower had calmed her down some making her eyes start to droop. Her arms however stung and like it or not she was going to have to wait for Wayne to replace the bandages.

A polite knock sounded at the door and Rem made sure she was appropriate before offering a quiet, "come in."

Bruce poked his head in and waved the kit before fully entering and keeping the door cracked behind him. "You finished cleaning up."

"Yep." She shook her hair out before jerking it back behind her head.

Placing the first aid kit on the bed Bruce sat down beside it and allowed his hand to go up to her flushed face. "You're still warm. A Tylenol should make the rest go away, of course after some sleep."

She shifted his hand away and gave him an awkward smile. "You don't owe me anything so don't bother being so nice to me."

Bruce started to dig through the kit, more to keep busy than anything else. "I'm not just being nice." He told her his voice guarded.

"Then why else are you doing all this?" She demanded her voice rising.

He ignored the question and gripped the antiseptic in his hand reaching down with his other hand to find the cotton balls. "Now hold out your arm."

Eyebrows cocked she studied him and gave the man a hard look. After a second she extended her arm letting him take it and dab at the healing wounds with a damp cotton ball. Her expression however read that she wouldn't let the matter be.

"Why are you helping me?" She asked again.

He soaked another ball and looked back up at her. "You're my daughter. Why shouldn't I?" He gripped her wrist and continued cleaning it.

Although it stung she didn't make any noise about it. "It didn't seem to matter before." She told him tensing up, as if preparing her emotions.

"I was scared then." Bruce told her. "I still am now…but that doesn't mean I can't at least be there for you when you need me."

"Scared? You?"

He released her arm and tapped the other to alert her that he needed it. She obliged and raised it up allowing him to take hold. He soaked another cotton ball and gave her a look before dipping his head down and rubbing the ill spots.

"Yeah, I was scared."

-Justice League-

A lone plate sat on the table when Remille finally stumbled down the stairs from her undesired mid-day nap. The warmth and odor had long disappeared from the plate. Rem fingered the food for a second before finding it unappealing and turning away to stumble back up the stairs. Before she could move away from the table however she heard a sharp, "what are you doing up?"

Bruce stepped out of the shadow beside her his brows knotted up. "I gave you a good dose of antihistamine so you could sleep the day through."

"Sorry but Nyquil, as you could put it, really doesn't affect me." She unwillingly yawned and frowned. "Ok, so my muscles feel sluggish and I don't think any thought beside sleep is coursing through me. I'll admit it was a good dose."

Hobbling to a chair Bruce scowled and released the weight he had been putting on his legs. "Obviously it wasn't good enough. I can never tell what enough is for you and your mother. You Amazons have an amazing immune system."

Rem's groggy mind twisted and she conjured up an image of her mother in her suit beating away at the tall lanky fellow who had dragged her through to this time and day. "You sure you haven't a clue where she is?"

"I'm sure. I used to receive annual email updates, and of course I had you two flagged in my computer so whenever you moved or made any change electronically I would know, but she dropped off the face of the earth a few weeks after you were gone." Bruce scratched at an itch on his forehead. "I even kept feeding money into her account, but she hasn't touched a dime in the years."

Shock read on her face, clear as day. Obviously with the medication coursing through didn't allow her to mask her feelings quite as well. "Is that how we always managed to have money in the account? And how she, and I for that matter, always managed to keep her job even after she broke something in the office, or remained to have multiple absences?"

His face tilted in a grin. "I always was watching over you two…figured the least I could do was make sure that money wasn't an issue. Your mother was always too proud to accept anything from me so I just made it look like she earned whatever she received."

"She probably knew." Rem muttered sitting down beside him. "Whenever I asked her how we always managed to make due she would smile and tell me that a dark angel was smiling down."

"Dark Angel?" His head shot up and he frowned. "How could she conjure up that image of me?"

Rem smirked and rubbed her forehead trying to push away some of the cobwebs stuck in the woodwork. "You wear, well used to, a dark suit and guard the helpless when there is danger. I'd call you a dark angel too if I didn't know any better."

She glanced around the house and sat still for a while soaking in the quiet. "Where did the yahoo's run off to?"

"Well, Terry is in school, and Rex returned to his job at the office." Bruce shifted in his chair and crossed one leg over the other. "Just returning to their apple pie lives until tonight when I'll need them again."

"What's going on tonight?" Rem asked cocking her head to the side and her brow quirking up.

Bruce fought down the butterflies as he almost instantly saw her mother in her. "Commissioner Gordon is asking that I watch the art gala tonight. She says some pricy pieces are going to be present and it'll be a choice opportunity to snatch a few for private collections."

"Wait, isn't Commissioner Gordon a he?" Rem asked sticking her finger in the food and spreading it around the plate.

Bruce sighed and shoved the plate away from her giving her an aggravated look. She noted playing with food as one of his pet peeves.

"The Commissioner Gordon you knew was her father. Barbara is now in charge." He told her flicking open a cloth napkin from the table and making a move to wiping off her finger.

"Like father, like daughter it seems." Rem smiled and popped her finger in her mouth sucking off the food before he could grab a hold. It didn't seem to matter anyways, because he scooped her hand in his and wiped the saliva covered finger.

"I find that she makes a remarkable commissioner due to her years training with me." Bruce told her not a hint of pride in his voice.

Through this conversation Rem couldn't help but think what a great father he would have made. Even though he didn't contain much experience at the time he still could have been nice to be around. How many things must have gone wrong to keep him away?

"So is there anything to do around here." Rem asked changing the subject. "Because as tired as I am I don't want to sleep all day."

Bruce scowled. "You are the one who slept outside last night."

"I was thinking on the roof, because I couldn't sleep." She corrected with a frown. "I'm being serious thought."

He gave it some thought and his eyes lightened almost instantly. "I have just the thing for you."

The mahogany chair creaked as he pushed back the chair and stood up. "Come on I'll show you the garage. I think you'll like what's in there."

Bruce, careful to avoid any bandages, helped up his reluctant daughter. Rem gave in, a little suspicious of where he was taking her, but curious to see.

After going down a twisty hall and through an entry way they stopped at a door. He fingered the knob nervously and glanced back at Rem.

"Not even the boys know about these." He confided before inserting the key. A panel slid from the door with no evident buttons. He pressed expertly at an unseen key and the door's lock clicked. He spun the knob and opened the door letting her enter first.

The room was dark with shadowy blotches scattered throughout the room. Bruce leaned over her and flipped the switch causing a dramatic cascade effect with the lights. After the first set of lights switched on Rem immediately knew where she was.

Cars ranging in age and styles dominated the room. A few up front remained the obvious Bat mobiles that had upgraded through the years. Behind them Bugattis and some unique Gullwings sat on thick elevated discs. One she instinctively recognized was a Tucker, and in good shape too she deduced based on the fact it was nearly a hundred years old.

Others were obviously futuristic and models she had missed during her time jump. A few looked oddly angled and pointy, while others consisted of soft rotund shapes that, in her mind, destroyed the overall effect of the car.

Yet the most exciting thing to her she found propped on their kickstands and positioned handsomely around the cars; hugged close to the walls. Motorcycles ranging from crazy flame designs flanking the sides to the beautiful simplistic bikes angled up from the floor. The classic Indian was one she pointed out almost instantly.

With one bike she would be set for life; except for, however, one little odd ball in the middle of all the finery. It was of generic shape and color with nothing exceptional about it.

"These are all amazing, but why do you have that one?" She asked him turning her head to look at him. "All these would fetch a fortune but I don't think you'd get anything over a thousand for that one."

Bruce shrugged. "I saved it from the landfill after its owner abandoned it. I think you'd find it interesting though. Why don't you go take a look?"

She turned back around confused. "Ok…" She walked casually over; the closer she got the more she couldn't help but notice she recognized it. Halfway there she noticed a long scratch near the gas tank and nearly fell over. Picking up speed she jogged the rest of the way and touched the familiar soft leather on the seat.

"Heavens above…" she gasped. There was her blue Softtail looking just the way it had when she left it in the parking lot at the museum. The scratch along the side was from a fallen branch when she had avoided an oncoming vehicle driving in the wrong lane. There was a slight crack in her side mirror from when she had broken up with Thomas; which she had apologized profusely to the bike immediately after. There was even the random scratch and sniff sticker seven year old Abby from her neighboring apartment had stuck on the handle.

"You saved it." She gasped as the familiar sound of his cane thumped closer.

Bruce nodded. "You're mother disappeared and nobody claimed you're items for a while. After six months her place went into foreclosure. The bank had a foreclosure sale on location and I had a few items bought. Photo albums, letters we had exchanged at the beginning of our relationship, and of course you're bike. I even saved that stupid animal, Claris, from being sent to the pound."

"Oh, you saved the cat?" Rem smirked thinking of the lazy feline that had enjoyed basking in the sunlight and leaching off the love and attention directed toward her.

"Yes, I saved the stupid thing. It scratched up my sheets when I forgot to feed him." Bruce told her stiffly. "I had the thing put in a shoebox and buried under the marigolds in my garden."

Rem instantly sent up a prayer of apology to the poor cat she had disturbed while landing that morning.

"Why on earth would you have saved my bike though?" She asked rummaging through the leather bag hanging on the side and smirked when she found the key chain and the solid blue, two ball dangling from it.

Bruce stayed quiet for a while then finally spoke up. "I figured it was the only link between us at the time, beside photos of course. I also thought if you ever returned I could hand back the keys to you."

He patted the vehicle, "updated the engine so she should go twice as fast. Didn't know whether or not you'd want the paint touched up or not, but if you wish I can have it taken care of by tomorrow morning along with fresh tires."

She smiled wide and seemed to think a second before crashing into him and roping his arms around his neck. He lost balance for a little while leaning on the bike to catch it again. Although quiet Bruce's mouth ticked up as Rem propped up on her toes and whispered, "Thank you dad."

(Sorry it took so long. Thanksgiving, school exams, work, and Christmas held me back for a bit. But here it is- er was- chapter three! =D)


	4. Chapter Four

**Inevitable Tide**

**Chapter 4**

As Terry stopped his bike in the driveway leading up to Wayne Manor he noted the loud pitch of an engine. He raced along to the back of the house behind the gardens to the dirt paths. Bruce used to test his new engines on new machines.

Since his stroke he couldn't maneuver a bike and Terry wondered who would be controlling the machine.

Unless Rex was doing undercover practicing.

Since they had met Rex and Terry had hit it off as competitive friends. They would often race on the track trying hard to best each other. Recently it had been Terry who had been tearing up the trail so it wouldn't be too farfetched for Rex to want to practice.

Instead of the normal motorcycle however, a vintage bike was out there tearing apart the course. The fan of dark hair poking out of the helmet was all Terry needed to know before he knew was at control.

Remille raced a mile more before sliding it to a stop, disrupting a cloud of dirt. She yanked off her helmet and shook out her dark mane. "It rides beautifully. Had to get used to his speed at first but I haven't had as much fun on him in a while; well _my_ while."

Jogging toward the pair Terry grinned and waved. She waved back and hung her helmet on the handle before kicking up the kick-stand and dismounting the bike.

"Schools out?" She asked short of breath as he jogged up.

Terry nodded. "Thought I'd come over and see how you're doing, and judging on the way you were controlling that bike I'd say you're fine." He looked at its shape remembering the models before; they became more rotund and heavier in frame. "What model?"

"It's a '07 Harley Softtail; bought it off a guy who listed it on Craig's List." She read the confused look on Terry before sighing and explaining. "It was a website you could advertize anything you were selling, be it items, or a service…of any kind. Anyways the babes gotten me away from trouble more than a few times."

"You're in the correct line of work to say that." Terry acknowledged. He appraised the bike. "For a bike that old it's in great condition. It could use a paint job though."

Rem nodded. "He needed one back in '10." She threw Bruce a casual look, before grabbing the handlebars. "I'll put it back up. Where should I stick it?"

After quiet thought Bruce pointed and told her, "The second garage."

Nodding again Rem slipped on her bike again and turned on the engine. She slowly directed it toward the garages.

When she was out earshot Bruce glanced over at Terry and grew serious. "I trust you asked around, like I had asked you to."

Terry frowned. "Of course I did. And what I found out isn't good news."

"That Foster Spurn is dead. Found chopped into bits and stuffed in a downtown trashcan. And that he was called the Hex due to his stretchy stature. People believed he was hexed by a voodoo witch after he seriously angered her." Bruce spouted out factually.

Obviously unhappy Terry gave his mentor a withering look. "So you knew the entire time and you still had me run around and find out the information for myself?"

Bruce's expression didn't change. "I didn't know all that when I first sent you out, but I grew impatient and gained the information myself. Foster was pretty well known around the world; and was quite successful; well at least until now."

"You couldn't have called me?" Terry growled and crossed his arms.

His mentor shrugged casually. "Couldn't find my phone…"

"Right." Terry scowled and turned away. "So Mr. Wizard have you traced him back to his employer yet? Or are you going to make me run around in circles again?"

His mentor's expression stayed calm but a bite of humor fell through. His dangerous eyes lightened; an odd twinkled smoothed his gruff demeanor. "Well I wasn't intending to do so in the first place."

Outwardly Terry grumbled, but inward he smirked. Since the girl had been dropped in their laps, Bruce's mood had vastly improved. He wasn't sure whether or not it was because he was able to atone for those lost years and chances or if she just brought out the best in him like her mother had.

He played daddy awkwardly and clumsily. It wasn't as though he would become 'number 1 dad' in seconds of her discovery but he was doing a good job; no one could be the ideal father.

"So are you going to inform Remi what's going on?" Terry asked casually, tracing the tire tracks on the gravel of the track. "Although I'm sure she won't be too happy."

"She's not happy right now."

The two turned around and found Remi with her arms crossed and her brows knitted. "I don't like missing out on details, especially when they concern me returning home or not."

Bruce didn't seem shaken by her sudden appearance. A smile just flitted across his features as fatherly pride was exposed and hidden in a second. "I'd rather not stress you anymore than you already are. You're fully aware that I'm taking care of everything and you don't have to worry."

"Yeah, and that needs to stop. I'm not exactly five, you know. I'm twenty-one going on twenty-two. I can kick ass when needed, and work to pay my rent and schooling…or was. I can handle whatever responsibilities it takes." She shifted her weight to one foot. "So assume I'm a part of your little broken league."

"Technically Clark is in charge and it's not broken. The members are scattered just like the original was." Bruce informed her allowing the prideful smirk to finally blow through.

Remi near growled in anger. "That wasn't the point."

"No it wasn't but I did receive it just the same." Bruce crossed his arms his expression sobering. "I'll give you responsibilities. But 'miss adult,' you are to remain in the mansion. I won't have you walking around taunting you're mystery man."

"Besides we can't go around saving your ass all the time." A voice sailed on the breeze above and the three heads turned up to find Rex gliding gently down. He smirked and gave a wink. "I'm back damsel."

He wore the typical black pants and a button down white shirt. However instead of nice sharp shoes he wore ratty sneakers with the typical checkmark icon of Nike. Not caring whether or not he kicked up earth he landed roughly and swept his wings to his back in a quick snap. It was a few seconds until the dirt settled and Remi moved her hand away from her face.

"Nice entrance," She sarcastically bit brushing her hand down her shirt to brush off whatever had landed on her.

Rex smirked and dramatically threw out his hand. "Well I always have a great entrance." He glanced down at his dirtied white shirt. He furrowed his brow and looked calmly at Bruce, before walking toward the house. "Guess I'll have to use your washer."

"Wait." Rem snapped, halting the winged mans retreat. "I want to know what's going on before anyone bleaches their shirt."

Both gave their boss a look before Terry shrugged and told her, "Your kidnapper was found dead. He was in pieces and stuffed in a trashcan."

Remi cursed and waved a fist, smacking into the wall. Brick crumbled under fist and created a hole. "Sorry." She half muttered not really meaning it.

They let her have a few minutes before continuing. Bruce put himself between her and his home before starting up again.

"I'm having samples brought from the coroner, praise to Commissioner Gordon for pulling some strings." Bruce put up his hands and gripped her arm to comfort her. "Anything I can find dirt, dust, or any particulates can narrow down my search."

"There's also the possibility you know you're 'admirer'." Terry admired the hole in the wall casually as he continued. "Maybe a friend or a foe…"

Rem sighed and shut her eyes running through her memory. After a second she opened them again the faces and names still rushing through. "None that I would be aware of. I never made any enemies because mom was always the main focus in our 'team.' And essentially most of my friends were mentally stable. Although I might be more partial to think that they wouldn't do harm to me."

"Anyone with a crush on you?" Rex asked attempting to brush off the dirt but only smearing it and making it worse. He gave up shading his eyes from the now tilted sun in the sky.

Throwing up her hand in fruitless attempt to stop the sound, Rem snorted and gave a light laugh. "Crush…me? I'm Amazonian, don't exactly find the worth in men except to reproduce, sit invisible next to my mother, and haven't been in a serious relationship in my life. Yeah every guy loves me."

Rex frowned. "Trust me there's more to you than that."

Bruce threw the winged man a dangerous look, and Terry gave his friend a smirk.

"I meant you never know what crazy guy will be attracted to you." He dismissively told her trying to erase his previous comment from the record.

Wayne didn't forget. He studied Rex for a little before clearing his throat. "He's right. You never know why someone might like you, and just because you didn't notice anything doesn't mean a thing. Your mother did grow up on an island full of women and understand little herself."

"So you're saying that I was brought here so I could hook up with someone who wanted me in the past." She gave a chuckle and shook her head. "Forgive me if I doubt you're story."

"Ok so what's your theory?" Rex asked.

"I'm still working on it but it isn't romantically based; unless I'm in a damn cheesy romantic novel." Rem obviously didn't feel comfortable in the realm of romance. With her mother and father being who they were however it wasn't too farfetched to believe.

-Justice League—

The clouds from the previous night were gone and left the night sky clear and crisp. A bit of cold nibbled at Rem's nose making it pink at the tip but she didn't mind. Her head was back in another time attempting to regain any sense of normalcy. Unsuccessfully though, for an abnormal gust from above jolted her from her thoughts and turned her head at an awkward angle to see whatever it was.

"Thought you'd be out here again." Rex chuckled landing gently on the shingles. "You're mind just won't shut off now will it."

She glanced beyond him at the sky. "They're the same."

"Hmmm…"

"The stars, they look the same. Although I could never locate any specific ones; the North Star included. But they seem the same. And the moon still waxes and wanes the same as before."

Rex gave her a careful look before sighing and settling down next to her. "I'd imagine they're still the same. It takes a long time for our sky to change. Learned that in middle school."

Her hand drifted to her hair absentmindedly. It sat on her shoulders uplifted by a breeze now and again. She tangled her finger in a lock and twirled at it; a fidget she had acquired whenever she felt distressed. "You think mom's looking up at the sky right now too? Is she seeing the same thing as I am? Did she ever imagine I'd be here now skipping through time? Did she nearly kill herself trying to find me?"

He offered no response for a little and sat quietly next to her. A breeze blew by and he surprised her by shrugging out of his jacket and draping it over her shoulders. "I'd imagine she's looking at the same sky. But as for being distressed I'd imagine she's strong and didn't wallow. She'd set herself on a task to settle her mind." He glanced at her catching her eye and turning away briskly. "I'd just think that's what my mom would have done. She was a strong woman too."

"You're mom was fantastic." Rem sighed. "In any situation she always knew what to do. Always knew what to say; although she did have a nasty temper at times."

Rex nodded his mind tumbling through his memories. They sat there for some time without exchanging words. Rem relaxed a bit more laying on her back her hands behind her head just taking in the twinkling stars.

"You don't seem so angry anymore." He finally told her.

"Hmmm?"

He turned away from the sky. "You're attitude; you seem much calmer than you've been lately."

"It was useless being angry. I thought if I was mad it would further fuel me to find out answers and get me home faster, but all it did was blind me. So I need to look at this situation a bit more carefully and not rush the outcome. I need to do things right." She grunted propping back up on her elbows. Pointing a finger out to the sky. "Is that the Big Dipper?"

He followed her finger. "Is what the Big Dipper?"

"That little cluster. Oh hell, they all seem the same."

Rex chuckled and smacked down her hand. "No, but you're warm. Look a little to the left, the ones almost in a straight line."

She squinted and nodded. "Yeah I think I see them. So that at the end should be the North Star."

"Right." Rex nodded. "That star has been guiding people for ages. It's always able to point you in the right direction when you're lost."

"Doubt it could help me get home." She bit out negatively.

"Well you don't need a star for that. You've got your dad, and us. We'll help you." Rex told her his eyes smiling.

Rem finally smiled brightening her face. "Oh why thank you my white knight." She stood up and brushed off imaginary dust. "Well I'd best get some sleep."

"I'm sure Bruce would appreciate it if you would." Rex told her watching her.

She turned around to wish Rex 'sweet dreams,' when she tripped over her own feet and landed roughly on the roof. She started to slide down scrambling for a grip.

"Got ya." Rex bit out as he shot his arm out grabbing her forearm. He jerked her close making her land in his lap. "For a hero you're pretty clumsy."

She squirmed trying to push off his lap. "And for a hero you're pretty grabby."

Rex smirked. "And you'd rather fall off the roof?"

Before she could bite back something flew by disturbing the air and startling both, causing them to jump in alarm. Rex's eyes swerved about not seeing anything. Rem glanced up at the sky a smile spreading across her lips.

"No way." She shielded her eyes and scanned the empty air around them. "She's here."

"Whose here?" Rex asked his eyes darting around. He was about to ask her again when out of thin air a head appeared. He found himself staring into a pair of cold blue eyes. The woman had dark hair that sat past her shoulders and wore a familiar uniform.

He turned to ask who the woman was but Rem was already laughing and waving.

"So he wasn't messing with me." The woman said half to herself. She leapt out of the air and landed with a thud on the roof. In a second she had Remi in a warm embrace. "I got a message saying he had found you, and I thought that if he was lying he would have a few more injuries to contend with."

Rex watched the scene and everything clicked into place. He remembered old film of the previous league and recognized her in an instant. "Wonder Woman…" He muttered a bit shocked.

"Present." She smirked letting her daughter out of the hug. "And who might you be, and why," she leaned in a little closer standing the same level as he, "Were you holding my daughter like that? I've had to teach a few lessons before, do I have to now."

Snorting, Rem knelt and picked up the jacket lost when she had begun to fall. "His name is Rex Stewart, Shayera's kid, and he caught me when I was sliding off the roof." She extended the jacket and offered a warm smile. "We were just talking."

Her mother's gaze remained suspicious but she let the matter go. She pulled her daughter into another hug ignoring her squeal of surprise. "I thought I had lost you. When I saw you get dragged into that odd portal I didn't know where you were. I searched for years."

"Did they let you back on the island?" Remi asked her eyes careful not to expose any emotion. "I know they really didn't approve of their princess's actions that day."

"They let me back, only because mother had caught something. It was a disease that seemed to leave her weak and exhausted." Diana's eyes darkened. "She explained to me that a leader can only stay in power so long, and that Hera was allowing the next in line to take her place."

Surprise registered on Remi's face. "So Grandma's gone?" She was released from the strong arms a second time and she stumbled back a little. "How long?"

Wonder Woman shrugged. "Time is irrelevant on the island. I can't even tell you my own age." She glanced at the ground and met her gaze with the old man who had hobbled out to see what all the noise was. "Here let me park my jet and I'll meet you inside."

(Sorry it took so long. But here... Working on five as I speak!)


End file.
